(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to handle structures of cartons, specifically to such a handle structure with an all-in-one configuration and easily being assembled.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As to conventional methods of carrying cartons (normally for the cartons accommodating lighter things), the popular ways are bound with ropes, carried by another bag, or held by the handle provided by cartons themselves. Here, the more convenient way is using the handle provided by carton itself. The object of the present invention relates to the carrying tool of the type of handles provided by cartons themselves.
Please refer to FIG. 9, showing a schematic section view of joining a conventional handle structure 20 on the top 101 of a carton. Normally, the handle 20 is a symmetric structure of all-in-one module and each of its two ends have a respective hook 202, so that, after the handle 20 has been assembled at a corresponding opening 103 on the carton, a lift force F can block the handle 20 under the top 101 of the carton and lead to an effective structure for a handle of carton.
However, in conventional structures, when the lift force F is applied to the handle 20, because of the configuration of the handle 20, the contact with carton normally occurred at the two anti-force points, PA, as shown in the figure. Furthermore, the factor that anti-force is concentrated and the strength of carton is limited (particularly, the intensity for bending near opening 103) makes the whole structure strength of joining carbon and handle insufficient, thereby the opening 103 of carton is prone to chronic deformation. As time elapses, either the opening 103 breaks or the end of the handle 20 is slipped off the opening 103 because the opening 103 is gradually deformed.
Hence, in conventional handle structures for cartons, the maximum lift force F (proportional to weight accommodated in the carton) will decrease gradually day by day.